


Flying X High

by AdminInResidence



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Amnesia, Chimera Ant Arc, Friendship, Greed Island Arc, Hunter Exam (Hunter X Hunter), Hurt/Comfort, Leorio is going to be the best doctor!, Memory Loss, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), POV Original Character, Platonic Relationships, Protective Siblings, Yorkshin City | Yorknew City (Hunter X Hunter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdminInResidence/pseuds/AdminInResidence
Summary: Kestrel was found four years ago with no memories other than her name. She's spent the past four years since trying to find some clue of who she was. With her options limited, she decides to take the Hunter Exam in hopes of using her license to continue her search, not knowing that she's stepped directly onto the path that will lead her to her answers.Making friends, having adventures, and babysitting two 12 year old's was not on her to do list...but this is the path she's chosen to follow.
Kudos: 2





	Flying X High

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little introductory chapter! The rest of the chapters will most likely be based on episode!

She's been asked so many times about what she remembers before she woke up, and her answer is always the same.

_"Just my name, Kestrel!"_

But there was a bit more to it than that...she remembers the waves crashing, higher and higher.

The wind roaring in her ears almost as loud as her heart beating in her chest.

Her hands gripping the sides of the boat, wet and slick from the pelting rain...

She remembers her body hitting the ocean, and the pain dissipating as everything around her faded to black.

And she can almost remember the slightest bit of warmth when she came to. She always thought it was just the sunlight warming her back, the boy shaking her shoulders running off and calling to his aunt.

But, sometimes when she slept she dreamt that the warmth was something else...a warm hug, a promise.

In her dreams, she could still hear the voice whispering to her...

_"As long as we're together, we'll be just fine...I'll always look out for you little sister."_


End file.
